legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 12/Transcript
Part 12. (The heroes are seen in the Safehouse around a coffee table visiting.) Daniel: He was... He was shot in the back when he was with the team the seized the Staff of Charon. My dad died that day. My mother was never the same. Dane: Losing both hero husband and sister. I've heard of both. I helped you dad out numerous times. When I heard of his death, I was shocked. Daniel: He lives on in our memory, Dane. Dane: I know. Your mother taught you very well. Daniel: She did. (Pulls Cloe close) So did Cloe. I'd have nothing without her. Cloe: (Blushes) Aw Danny. Dane: (To his sons) Well, you boys haven't forgoten our song have you? Hayley: You kidding? They even taught it to us. Dane: Is that right? David: You bet it is. (The alarm goes off.) Tommy: The song will have to wait. (The heroes look at the screen.) Mick: Oh no. It's the Apex Predators. And it looks like the ARES Division is with them. Dane: The Interstellar Manufactuering Corporation? Why are they here? They're not supposed to be in this airspace! (The screen also shows the Akechi Brothers causing chaos outside Camp Everfree.) Mick: The brothers must've gotten wind that the IMC are here. They still believe that the Order is behind their capture years ago. Brody: We need to deal with them both. Tommy: We'll need to split up. Dane: All of you handle the IMC. Camp Everfree became a vital Order landmark, I'm going to stop those boys. Maybe I can make them come to their senses. Brody: Be careful, Dad. Levi: Let us know if you need us. Dane: Thanks, boys. (Dane leaves. Mick goes to the screen.) Mick: The Apex Predators are attacking the area near the school. They're lead by a creep named Kuben Blisk. Brody: Let's go. Mick: I'll come with you guys. Cal: I'll stay here. I'm gonna be in Mick's seat, cooridinating your resources while he helps you out in the battlefield. (The heroes then leave. At the Camp, the Akechi Brothers are seen taking on both Wheeler and Gloriosa.) Wheeler: What do you two want from us?!! Masaru: Your Order knows where we are!!! Those goddamn mercs are coming after us!!!! WHO CALLED THEM HERE TO EARTH?!!! Wheeler: DO YOU REALLY THINK THE ORDER HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!!! Masaru: EVEN ONE OF THE GENERALS SAYS THEY DID!!!!! (Get's engulfed) SAY GOODBYE!!! (Before Masaru could attack, a bolt of lightning strikes. It's Kotoko.) Kotoko: (Speaks Japanese) Wheeler: Who's that girl? Gloriosa: I don't know. Masaru: (Speaking Japanese) Wheeler: Their sister? Kotoko: (Speaking Japanese) Gloriosa: What's she saying? Wheeler: She's trying to tell them that the Order was never to blame. It was... (Before Kotoko could finish, Masaru slaps her in the face, knocking her flat. Gloriosa gasps in horror by this action. He approaches her, but before he could attack her...) Dane: ALRIGHT!! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!! (Dane, morphed, jumps in between.) Dane: You shouldn't treat your sister like that! She's trying to help you! Masaru: The Red Ranger?!! (Looks at the gold sash) You're not the Red Ranger we've been dealing with! Dane: You mean my son? He's dealing with another problem right now! He's dealing with your captors! Nagisa: Good. It's about time your son and his friends seen the truth about how the Order treats their people who couldn't stand up for themselves. Dane: The Order was never behind your imprisonment! Does the name Marder ring a bell?! His people, the ones that captured you, were forced out two years before that happened to you! (The brothers get traumatic memories, they then enter a rage and lunge at Dane. Dane deflects their attacks.) Dane: LISTEN TO ME!!! I'm trying to help! General Marder brought his men to your world to drain its resources in favor of the IMC! The IMC are your captors, not the Order!! Masaru: GIVE US ONE REASON WHY WE SHOULD BELIEVE YOU, RED?!!! Dane: Because I'm one of the people that tried to save you. (Dane removes his helmet. The brothers are shocked to see him. Masaru's eyes begin to get wide.) Masaru: Now I remember... (Flashback to when the IMC attack the siblings' home village. They are seen looking at their deceased parents.) Kotoko: Nagisa... Okāsan to otōsan wa ugoite imasen. ... Naze karera wa ugoite imasen ka? (Mom and dad aren't moving.... Why aren't they moving?) Nagisa:.............. Masaru: (Shakes him slightly) Nagisa... (They are then seen being approached by a number of Apex mercs.) Blisk: Take those three in. General Marder wants them. ???: NOT A CHANCE!!! (Someone in ninja garb jumps in along with someone in blue and purple armor. The man in ninja garb is Dane and the one in armor is Mich. The two attack the mercs. The brothers run, but suddenly, a young Kotoko starts screaming in Japanese. She is seen being restrained by Blisk. She kicks Blisk in the knee, forcing him to slap her, knocking her flat. Masaru and Nagisa look at Kotoko on the ground. A flash back to the present shows Kotoko on the ground in the same fashion. Flashing back to the attack, the brothers look in horror by what happened to their sister. Masaru suddenly gets unbelievabley mad. He screams in anger and runs at the IMC) Nagisa: MASARU YAMETE! (STOP) (Nagisa runs after Masaru who plans on attack Blisk. But two of the mercs point their rifes at the brothers and they fire. Only instead of bullets, they shoot rope which ties the brothers up causing them fall down on the floor. The two squirm, struggle and yelling in Japanese trying to get free but are unable to. The mercs approch the brothers, gag them, then pick them up while Blisk picks up Kotoko.) Mich: Dane! The children! Dane: NO!! (The two chase after the mercs, but are then cut off by two Titans. They're then approached by General Marder.) Marder: This is only the beginning. (The mercs and Marder leave. The Titans then target the duo of heroes.) Mich: Oh shit! DANE! WE NEED TO LEAVE!!! (The duo runs off and then teleports out. Back in the present time, the brothers start feeling regret.) Nagisa: Everything we've done... Masaru: We were decieved. I... I just.. I can't.... (Kotoko wakes up. She sees her brothers saddened and guilty.) Kotoko: Masaru, Nagisa? (The two look at their sister in regret.) Masaru: Sister.... We're sorry. (The brothers teleport out.) Dane: WAIT!! (Kotoko then breaks down crying. Dane goes to tend to her. Gloriosa and Wheeler approaches Dane.) Dane: Get an ambulance. Gloriosa: On it!! (Gloriosa runs off. The rest of the heroes are seen taking on the IMC grunts. They're eventually overwhelmed.) Mick: This isn't good! Brody: We need back up!! (The Rainbooms in their Crystal Guardian forms arrive. They fend off the IMC Grunts. The Rangers join them.) Mick: You made it just in time! (Dane joins up.) Brody: Dad, what happened to the brothers? Dane: Long story. But for right now, we need to get these grunts out of here! Brody: Sounds good! (The heroes then combat the grunts. They gain the upper hand. Just as the IMC grunts are about to fight back, Mick locks the Fusion Star into his Star Blade.) Mick: I don't think you guys would want to do that!! (The IMC grunts drops their weapons and just stand still. Suddenly, numerous Order soldiers arrive and take the IMC grunts prisoner. Cormack arrives and approaches the Rangers. He is confused.) Cormack: Three Red Rangers? Which one is which? (Brody and Mick remove their helmets. Dane removes his soon after.) Cormack: Ninja Master Romero? I thought you were dead. (Shakes Dane's hand) Major Cormack. Sentinel. So what the hell are the IMC doing here? Dane: They ended up recieving a tip about three of their escaped prisoners. The Akechi Siblings. Cormack: Masaru and Nagisa? The boys that have been causing us trouble? Dane: They believed the Order was responsible for their capture. Cormack: Fucking Marder! He must have lied to them! Dane: He did. I tried to save the siblings when they were captured. Cormack: You were a part of that rescue operation? What happened? Dane: Two of Marder's Titans kept us from getting to them. It was either get out of there or die. Michigan tried to track them, but the IMC... Cormack: ...Has electronic counter measures in place. Our UAVs couldn't work in any of their camps. Dane: The brothers realized the truth. But, when they seen their sister on the ground, they left. Brody: They teleported out? Mick: We need to find them! I mean.. I'm no longer worried they might attack. By what you're saying, it seems they now know what they did. I'm worried that the IMC might find them. Or maybe the Sirens. Dane: I agree. (Mick's Ninjacom goes off.) Cal: (Comms) Mick, I got a reading from the coastline. Readings say it's someone with powers granted to them by the Princess. But bad news, the Sirens caught wind of those people. They're going on their own search. Mick: Forward the coordinates to my Ninjacom, Cal. Cal: Will do. Also, Dane, I need you back here. With Mick accompanying the others, I need some help over here. Dane: I'm on my way, Alex. (To the others) The Sirens and the IMC will stop at nothing until they get what they want. Don't let it happen. If you need me, call me. Brody: We will, Dad. (Brody and Levi hug Dane. Dane proceeds to return to the Safehouse.) Tommy: I need to return to CHS. Gotta make sure the Sirens don't get too close to the school again. Be careful on your search, everyone. May the power protect you all. (Tommy leaves.) Mick: Well, let's get started. First stop is the beach. (The heroes make their way to their first stop.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts